clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Average Jeff
Average Jeff is the eighteenth episode in Season 1 of Clarence. Synopsis Jeff suffers an identity crisis when a standardized test lands him in the lesser of the classes academic groupings. Plot In this episode, Jeff narrates his life as punctual and precise. He tells his friends that since he is in the advanced class, they can still be friends. He soon finds out that he is placed in the crayon class. He ask Ms. Baker why he was placed into the crayon class. She replied that she thought he would be happy to be in the same class as his friends, but Jeff said he wants his life to be better then theirs. Ms. Baker gives him a glare in response and said, "I want you to think about what you just said." The next day, Ms. Shoop read the kids a story about a tapir. At lunch time, Jeff tries to make a deal with Ms. Baker, but she refuses and kicked Jeff out. Back at the crayon class, all the kids were fighting and playing Vikings while Ms. Shoop slacked off. Jeff, almost at the brink of insanity, then tried to sneak his way into Ms. Baker's class. She told Jeff to leave and was forced out by Mr. Reese. Jeff then has a mental breakdown and has very strange and bizarre nightmares. He later wakes up in the crayon class, gives up and does nothing. Jeff gets up and walks over to the teacher's desk, and sees that he's in the average of the normal curve. He's satisfied with this, saying that the Quills and Crayons are both flawed and that he is not because he is perfectly average. The next day, he learned that the idea of separate classes was canceled and the reason was that class-action lawsuit claims that the tests were gender bias. Everything goes back to regular seating and Jeff goes to walk over to his regular seat. When Jeff asks a girl to move out of his seat, his classmate has the head of a tapir and he freaks out. Characters Major Characters *Jeff *Ms. Baker Minor Characters *Clarence *Sumo *Breehn *Percy *Chelsea *Kimby *Rita *Mavis *Patsie *Darlie *Vu *John-George *Mr. Reese *Marlie *Gabbie *Heida *Alison *Debbie *Julien *Try *Gilben *Blaide *Guyler *Emilio *Memo *Crendle *Samuel *Dustin *Belson *Brady *Nathan *Kennan *Camden *Ashley *Ms. Shoop *Ms. Randell (note only) *Tinia *Unnamed Maroon-Shirted Girl *Unnamed Green-Overall Girl Gallery The gallery for Average Jeff can be found here. Transcript The transcript for Average Jeff can be found Here. Trivia *This is the second episode in the series with Jeff's name in the title, the first being "Jeff's New Toy". * Jeff's morning routine sequence is a reference/parody to the book, and movie of the same name, "American Psycho". A similar piano track is used, and Jeff's monologue and dedication to routine are very similar to the book's protagonist, Patrick Bateman. * This is the first episode where Clarence is a minor character. *Jeff confirms in his monologue several things. Among them are: **Aberdale is in Arizona **Jeff's last name is Randell **He, and by extension, much of the cast, is in the fourth grade *The book that Ms. Shoop is reading, "Tints of Brown",'' is likely a reference to the novel ''Fifty Shades of Grey by E.L. James *In the dream/hallucination sequence, the part after Jeff sees Ms. Shoop with a tapir head is a parody of the infamous "Opening of the Ark" scene from the movie Raiders of the Lost Ark, where the villains (Nazis) arekilled by wraiths (ghosts/spirits) in disgusting and brutal ways with one of them (the main antagonist) having his head explode. *This is the second time Marlie wears her bear shirt. *MSN confirmed the airdate a few weeks before it appeared on CN's schedule. *There is an error where Julien has Sumo's skin color and shirt for a brief moment. *This is the only episode to have its 2 clips (usually both shown on the Cartoon network site) on YouTube before it aired on the site and television. *There is a Phantom of the Opera picture in Jeff's bathroom. *In this episode, it's revealed that Jeff makes his own lunch every day and he throws out whatever his mother(s) makes. *Some of the students who made it to the 'Quill' group are shown in the crayon group as well. Its unknown why they are in seperate groups. **However, the two groups come to a end due to that the tests were gender biased, meaning an act of Sexism, which was why there were more girls in the Quill class and there were more boys in the Crayon class. *A Jeff plush is in the title card. It is owned by the Clarence staff members. *When Jeff gives the letter to Ms. Baker, she can be seen eating Rough Riders Chicken. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes